


The Assassin Affair

by hecxte



Series: Assassin's Creed Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, You Have Been Warned, connor brings a kitten home, possible trump roasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecxte/pseuds/hecxte
Summary: You're a poor college student living in a cramped apartment and working a 2pm-10pm retail shift. Lucky for you, your classes are in the morning; however, with how much little free time you have it's a wonder you haven't gone insane. The last thing you need is the space time continuum biting you in the ass by sending six men from one of your favorite video games, Assassin's Creed. Now, on top of a shitty boss, piles of essays, and impending eviction;  you have to deal with, Desmond Miles, Ezio Auditore, Connor Kenway, Edward Kenway, Arno Dorian, and Jacob Frye. A/N: Yes, this is so fangirly. This is the most fangirly thing I've ever written... but it seems like fun. I've seen a few fanfictions like this and I wanted to write one where the assassin's actually talk and get to know each other rather than only focus on the reader, so expect slow burn and poly fluff. Aaaaaand possible smut... Yeah, smut. Oops.More characters will appear as time goes on!





	1. Of all the People, it Had to be You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Portals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217307) by [Devilchick12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilchick12/pseuds/Devilchick12). 



> This was much shorted than I hopped it would be, but alas... I hope you enjoy! I'm looking forward to writing more of it!

It was often a joke between you and your friends that life hated you. No, hate was not strong enough. Life loathed you, yes, absolutely loathed you. Did you mind? Now, not so much. It took years to build up an outer shell to block the several veritable meteors life hurtled your way. So, of course, your night would go splendidly. 

Thankfully, your professors had cancelled class today. It was possibly the best news you'd received all week and prompted a rather cheery mood from you. It had been weeks since you were able to play your blessed PS4 that your wonderful friends had come together to buy you last Christmas and you'd almost sobbed whilst receiving it. The all too familiar start up somewhat relaxed you. It'd been forever since you could play Assassin's Creed Syndicate; though, you chastised yourself for playing a video game instead of studying. You shook the feeling off and decided you deserved some free time and you couldn't help put say, "Treat yo' self," in your head. 

Your good mood became muddled all too quickly when the game failed to start. "What the...," you muttered under your breath. Bad went to worse as your screen went completely white for a moment and then to black with an alarming hissing noise emitting from your system. Quickly, your eyes fell on the now steaming electronic. You surged forwards, falling off of the rickety couch and now crawled towards your prized possession frying before your own eyes. It came as no surprise when your throat began to stick and hot tears now streamed down your reddened face. There was no possible way you could afford a new one.. It was hard enough paying for your own place. Many a times you had to go hungry just to keep a roof over your head.

"Oi, lass," a voice stated, a bit of worry lacing the Welsh accent. It pulled you out of your crying fit and your head jerked to see where the voice had come from. A scream threatened to tear past your throat as you looked up at the looming figure of a one Edward Kenway. This.. This wasn't possible... Logic made its way into your mind to whisper facts into your brain. No, no this was.. This was stress.. You were finally snapping. You were frozen staring up at the blond male who now sank to kneel down. "You alright?" He asked, obviously concerned. Your eyes scanned his scruffy face fearfully until a movement behind him caught your eye. You looked past him to see five other figures. 

There stood Desmond Miles, Ezio Auditore, Connor Kenway, Arno Dorian, and Jacob Frye. Your saliva was now thick and you struggled to swallow it down as your eyes scanned over each man. "H-how...," you whimpered and didn't bother to finish your sentence. The faces of the assassin's were clue enough that they didn't know either. How could they? Aside from Desmond, the others knew nothing of the modern world. Now, you opted to wipe the tears from your eyes. Edward stood and offered out a hand to you. You gingerly took it and the man lifted you up easily. "You.... This isn't possible.. How are you....," you reminded yourself again. "I-I didn't bring you here... I don't know... what happened or how you're all here," you muttered through shaky breaths. The others looked from each other to each other and then back to you. 

Desmond spoke next. "This is.. This is fucked up," he said, to himself and the others. Of course, Desmond knew Ezio and Connor from his escapades in the Aminus but... Edward, Arno, and Jacob were obviously new to him. Desmond placed a hand on Ezio's arm, which he stepped back from a bit; however, Desmond held on. "This is probably gonna confuse you more than you are already... But you're, like, my great-great-great-great-great grandfather or.... something....," he said through a pained smile. "Man, I've been wanting to meet you for so long... I figured it was impossible but now...." Meanwhile, Arno and Jacob had now taken to speaking to each other, quizzical and confused looks obviously hinting they were questioning each other. 

"C-can we... please... wait on the introductions," you said shyly. "Firstly, I'm F/N L/N...." Edward turned back to you, hand out to shake, "Edward Ke-" You waved a hand to cut him off. "I know... I know all of you....," You interrupted. The pirate's brows now furrowed. "How the hell could y-" You cut him off again, "Y-You're fictional characters here... You're... You're from a game I play... A really popular game." You held up a finger and went to grab the assorted game cases with the similar Assassin's Creed logo on them. "See. You're a game. Fictional. Not real... You-you all shouldn't be here...," you trailed off weakly as you placed the games down on the worn out coffee table. 

The men were less than reluctant to gather around the table, picking up the cases. "That is me," the large native man commented. However even his tone, his mouth was held open in a mix of fascination and horror. "I wonder if this... game," Ezio air quoted, "does me any justice. It would be a shame, would it not?" He laughed to himself and elbowed Desmond, who looked at Ezio with brows knit. And now, Arno's smooth French accent came into the equation, "Do your people here just... know our lives? Our everything? If the Templars found out-" "There are no Templars. Well, yes, there are... But.. They're not what they are in your world," you stated evenly. However close you were to the edge was unnoticeable and your complimented yourself on being the voice of reason for once. It was... refreshing... Keeping grounded was key. "Is this come kinda joke?" Jacob said. Ah, and there it was. "I wish...," you replied gently and now placed yourself back on the couch with your hand over your forehead in frustration. 

"Welcome to the future, boys. It's 2016."


	2. Part 1 of Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of down time and some Desmond comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support on chapter one!! I hope I don't disappoint!   
> I really didn't want to upload this but I felt guilty making you guys wait until I finished the chapter. Finals are this week and next so I won't be able to upload part 2 until next week.  
> In case I don't post part 2 before the holidays are over: Happy Holidays!

While the men skirted around your apartment curiously, you sat on the couch in a state of mixed horror and disbelief. Your mind attempted to make sense of it all and you certainly came up with no proper answer. You created pages upon pages in your head with possibilities and seldom looked up to the men who left you to your devices at the moment. They were all just as confused as you if not more and ever curious about the time. This prompted a lot of murmur among the five men who were not well versed in ways of electricity besides Jacob Frye, and even then, his knowledge was limited as it was somewhat new to him. 

"Where are the candles?" Ezio inquired to himself as he looked up at the small light in the middle of the living room. From there, he made his way to the connecting kitchen to look up at the ceiling lights there with wide eyes. "It's called a light bulb," Jacob commented with an amused smirk on his face as he sauntered over to the fellow assassin. "Where' you from?" The question was meant as a joke; however, Jacob's playful smirk dropped when the Italian answered, "1459.. And where are you from?," nonchalantly. His mouth formed a small 'o' and waited a moment to reply, "1868." There was a moment of agreeable silence between the men and now they opted for silence. 

Unlike the others, Desmond wasn't interested in ogling the new fangled inventions of the modern era he'd grow up with. Instead, he draped himself on the couch next to you. "Tough break, huh?" He joked, attempting to lift the air of sadness about the young woman. "God, I can't even feed you all," you replied with you head in your hands so your voice was muffled, but audible. "Hey, don't sweat it." Desmond now shifted and brought out a black leather wallet connected to his pants by a small metal chain. "I got about... one hundred thirty in here. I'm sure that can get us a good amount of food. Maybe a few pieces of clothing for.. the others," Desmond added and jabbed a finger at a group of assassins, Connor, Arno, and Edward standing together and seemingly discussing something. Discussed loosely. Edward and Arno seemed to do all the talking while Connor's chocolate eyes went back and forth from man to man. 

"So, what? You're not, like, freaking out over this?" You asked, a bit off put by Demond's nonchalant attitude. The young man chuckled and shifted himself so not he was facing more towards you. "Look, the last memory I have is me lying on a stone floor or whatever taking what was probably my last breath. Now, I'm here. I say this is the lesser of two evils." His words struck you and you looked away now. You couldn't imagine what that must have been like and you certainly didn't want to question it. At any rate, you became a bit.. thankful for the sudden appearance even though you'd convinced yourself they weren't real. They couldn't be, and yet the man sitting next to you seemed more real than any other person, and your perspective on reality was getting a bit wonky from all the thinking. 

"Holy shit!" The words sprung from Desmond's lips quickly as he now held up what looked to be a credit card. "Dude," he elbowed you ecstatically and your eyes couldn't help but stare at the way his scar on his lip moved. Lips... and there you were catching yourself staring at his lips. They were full for a man, especially for one of his heritage and it made them all the more inviting. "Hey... You okay...?" Demond's larger hand clasped your shoulder and shook you a bit. You snapped out of your childish daze and now your cheeks were alight with pink. "Look at this," he offered and moved the card in front of your face. "It's a credit card for emergencies Shaun gave me. And this is pretty much an emergency. Wonder if it'll work..." Your eyes were now glued to the card in Desmond's hands. It was as if a choir of angels had descended upon you and light shone down on the card. "I-It can't hurt to try...," you said meekly and bit off the creeping feeling of disappointment. There was always a chance it wouldn't work.. By the way life treated you, it'd be just your luck. 

"You really live like this, bella?" the Italian man's attractive accent caught you off guard and your head swung to meet the man's face above yours. The question was.. odd. Live like what? Normally... You had it better than others admittedly and you weren't ungrateful for what you'd been blessed with. "What do you mean?" Your head was now cocked to the side. "This place is so small and there isn't much furniture. A woman as beautiful as you should be living in a villa just as beautiful." Ezio's warm hands went to grasp one of yours gently between his strong fingers. You froze and your muscles twitched at the sudden tenseness. He brought your hand to his lips and pressed a small kiss. The scratchiness from his young scruff tickled and you wanted to pull your hand back. "Oi, don' push yourself on her, pretty boy," teased Edward as he now made his was over to the couch, attention drawn now. "What? I am only speaking the truth. Do you not agree this woman should live in better conditions?" 

The talk of your apartment had your eyes now wandering over it. It was small, in fact; though, it was affordable and that was your only care. A sofa bed and TV were the center pieces of the living room and made it look somewhat livable to the privileged eye. The front door opened into a small living room marked by soft yellow paint. To accompany it, a kitchen connected with the same soft yellow, but tiled. Besides the bathroom, these were the only two rooms in the apartment. So, yes, it was tiny but... You called it home and were content. At least, you were content until the others showed up. 

"What is the plan?" Another voice, another accent. Arno had been so silent that you'd almost forgotten about the French assassin. "Yeah, we're all hungry. Aren't we, boys?" Jacob added and attempted to place an arm around Connor which resulted in the Native man stepping away awkwardly. You looked to Desmond and forced a small smile to match the smile upon Desmond's own face. "How do you feel about take out? Then we can see about clothing?" You asked, seemingly to all of them, but Desmond was the one to respond.

"Works for me."


	3. Chapter 3 Teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for how long I've been away, here's a small bit of Chapter 3. I'm working on making this chapter longer than the rest!

The takeout arrived hot and inviting and seemed to draw the six assassin’s to it like a magnet. Having the large men gravitating around you was a difficult task. Thankfully, Desmond had taken the liberty to bring out six plates seeing as you only even owned six plates. You’d just have to eat from the container; you doubted there would be any takeout left with how imposing the men were. “What is this? Pasta?” Ezio asked with a cock of his head. “Noodles. Chinese to be exact. Isn’t Italian pasta based on Chinese food?” Desmond corrected, a hand waving aimlessly. “You can’t imagine how happy I am to eat takeout. It’s been awhile since I’ve had a good meal,” he spoke again with a soft sigh, helping each bowl to noodles and shrimp. “You better be,” you stated, rounding the corner with cans of fizzy carbonated Coke-A-Cola juggled in your arms. You shoved a drink towards each of the men, who other than Desmond looked at the can in confusion. “I’m on a budget and this,” you motioned to the food, “wasn’t cheap.” Desmond let out a chuckle. Connor gave you a worried look.

Bowls were finally handed out and each assassin took them gladly. You opened your own soda, the pop making Connor, Edward, Ezio, Arno, and Jacob jump slightly, a sight that made you giggle. “It’s carbonated,” you said and took Edward’s can, which he had been looked at curiously before spying the tab, to open it. (“Thanks.”) The other’s followed suit. “Feeding you guys is going to be a pain,” you complained with a slight pout and stared down at your noodles, moving your fork through them. “Well, we don’t know how long we’re going to be here…,” Demond sighed. “I know I can get a job to help you out at least. Maybe we can find something for them. And we have the credit card but… let’s keep that to emergencies.” He jabbed a fork at the others. “I do not know anything of this world, but I will try to help you as much as I can,” Connor answered softly. “Si, bella. It cannot be that different from where… when we come from?” This time, Ezio spoke up with his dazzling smile still plastered to his face. “So, wait-”

After slurping up a few of the noodles, Jacob wiped his face with the back of his hand which he now held up in a shushing manner. “Are we…. Have we all been part of the Assassin’s Order? We’re all standin’ ‘round here jabber on like magpies and none of us have brought up this bloody important piece of information.” The seriousness of Jacob’s voice had you at a lost for a moment; though, this wasn’t your conversation. Silence filled the tiny living room for a moment and seemed to push itself upon the group like a weight. “Well, yes?” Ezio answered with a confused look. “We all at least look the part. Robes and all,” he answered again and waved a hand over the group before returning back to his meal happily. You went to open your mouth but shut it quickly. You’d noticed Edward staring confused at Connor for a while… a reason for his silence. Judging by his age, he couldn’t have fathered Haytham yet but he seemed to notice at least some resemblance between him and the half-native boy. Half-native… you grimaced inwardly. You’d have to talk to Connor later in private about the miserable state America create for the natives… And you’d let Edward approach him in his own time.

The pirate must have caught your look. He turned to look at you, his blue eyes making it hard to look away. A smile, possibly one pushed out due to how awkward the staring was, graced his lips. You looked down quickly and cleared your throat before stuffing noodles in your mouth in an unladylike manner. “Don’ choke on your noodles, s'il-vous-plait,” Arno finally spoke as he noticed you. He sat next to you on the small couch. It was a wonder three of you fit but Desmond to your left was the smaller of the six. “Don’t tell me what to do,” you said playfully as you swallowed the last of the contents from your takeout box bowl which caused Arno and Ezio to both chuckle. “Feisty, huh?” Ezio poked verbally and yet again flashed his smile. “You’d think you’d appreciate that we care about you, bella.” “I’m a strong independent woman who don’t need no man,” you poked back, a fork waving through the air and then pointed accusingly at the Italian man.

 

* * *

 

Did you hear? I'm doing commissions now! Do you want you or your OC to interact with one of your favorite characters from Assassin's Creed, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, or Star Wars? It'll write it for you!  
$20 for a 5,000 word One Shot. If you want a multi-chapter fic, it'll be $10 for every additional 2,000 word chapter.  
Contact me at my business email: schuyreese@outlook.com.


	4. Day Care for Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take out, thrift shopping, and Connor gets that kitten. Oh, and please comment your most awkward transaction with a cashier. Don't make Connor and the reader feel alone. :,(   
> (And Connor DOES like you! Your brain is just kinda whack sometimes.)

The takeout arrived hot and inviting and seemed to draw the six assassin’s to it like a magnet. Having the large men gravitating around you was a difficult task. Thankfully, Desmond had taken the liberty to bring out six plates seeing as you only even owned six plates. You’d just have to eat from the container; you doubted there would be any takeout left with how imposing the men were. “What is this? Pasta?” Ezio asked with a cock of his head. “Noodles. Chinese to be exact. Isn’t Italian pasta based on Chinese food?” Desmond corrected, a hand waving aimlessly. “You can’t imagine how happy I am to eat takeout. It’s been awhile since I’ve had a good meal,” he spoke again with a soft sigh, helping each bowl to noodles and shrimp. “You better be,” you stated, rounding the corner with cans of fizzy carbonated Coke-A-Cola juggled in your arms. You shoved a drink towards each of the men, who other than Desmond looked at the can in confusion. “I’m on a budget and this,” you motioned to the food, “wasn’t cheap.” Desmond let out a chuckle. Connor gave you a worried look.

Bowls were finally handed out and each assassin took them gladly. You opened your own soda, the pop making Connor, Edward, Ezio, Arno, and Jacob jump slightly, a sight that made you giggle. “It’s carbonated,” you said and took Edward’s can, which he had been looked at curiously before spying the tab, to open it. (“Thanks.”) The other’s followed suit. “Feeding you guys is going to be a pain,” you complained with a slight pout and stared down at your noodles, moving your fork through them. “Well, we don’t know how long we’re going to be here…,” Demond sighed. “I know I can get a job to help you out at least. Maybe we can find something for them. And we have the credit card but… let’s keep that to emergencies.” He jabbed a fork at the others. “I do not know anything of this world, but I will try to help you as much as I can,” Connor answered softly. “Si, bella. It cannot be that different from where… when we come from?” This time, Ezio spoke up with his dazzling smile still plastered to his face. “So, wait-” 

After slurping up a few of the noodles, Jacob wiped his face with the back of his hand which he now held up in a shushing manner. “Are we…. Have we all been part of the Assassin’s Order? We’re all standin’ ‘round here jabber on like magpies and none of us have brought up this bloody important piece of information.” The seriousness of Jacob’s voice had you at a lost for a moment; though, this wasn’t your conversation. Silence filled the tiny living room for a moment and seemed to push itself upon the group like a weight. “Well, yes?” Ezio answered with a confused look. “We all at least look the part. Robes and all,” he answered again and waved a hand over the group before returning back to his meal happily. You went to open your mouth but shut it quickly. You’d noticed Edward staring confused at Connor for a while… a reason for his silence. Judging by his age, he couldn’t have fathered Haytham yet but he seemed to notice at least some resemblance between him and the half-native boy. Half-native… you grimaced inwardly. You’d have to talk to Connor later in private about the miserable state America create for the natives… And you’d let Edward approach him in his own time. 

The pirate must have caught your look. He turned to look at you, his blue eyes making it hard to look away. A smile, possibly one pushed out due to how awkward the staring was, graced his lips. You looked down quickly and cleared your throat before stuffing noodles in your mouth in an unladylike manner. “Don’ choke on your noodles, sil-vous-plait,” Arno finally spoke as he noticed you. He sat next to you on the small couch. It was a wonder three of you fit but Desmond to your left was the smaller of the six. “Don’t tell me what to do,” you said playfully as you swallowed the last of the contents from your takeout box bowl which caused Arno and Ezio to both chuckle. “Feisty, huh?” Ezio poked verbally and yet again flashed his smile. “You’d think you’d appreciate that we care about you, bella.” “I’m a strong independant woman who don’t need no man,” you poked back, a fork waving through the air and then pointed accusingly at the Italian man. “Woah, you could harm someone with that. Watch out,” Arno interjected with a smile as well. The amount of beautiful smiles in one room was enough to make your head turn. You wanted to stare at each forever and have you be the reason for them smiling… 

You stopped for a moment, rolled your eyes playfully, and returned to the conversation in which Desmond seemed to be leading. “So, since we’re going out… we need to set some ground rules. Don’t leave the group, for one. We’ll split into groups. What do you think about that, y/n?” Desmond asked. You sighed with relief, happy you’d joined the conversation now instead of babbling with the other two. “Yeah, we’d look pretty suspicious. There’s a few thrift stores not too far from here, actually.” You jabbed a finger at Arno and Jacob. “You two can go with Desmond. I’ll take Connor, Edward, and Ezio.” There wasn’t a specific rhyme or reason for your choice, actually. Well, there was… kind of. Taking Ezio would save Desmond from the awkward experience of talking to his great great… some more greats grandfather and the three seemed to be the most well behaved of the six (minus Desmond).

 

* * *

 

 

Dishes had been stacked away in a corner to be dealt with at a very later date. Thus bereaved of that responsibility, the seven set off together looking funny enough like a daycare for adults with you and Desmond as the exasperated workers. They weren’t that awful to deal with, you decided begrudgingly. Complaining came as a comfort to you most of the time. After all, it didn’t cost anything to open your mouth. However, you found yourself enjoying being surrounded by six highly attractive men. A, what you could only describe as shit-eating, grin appeared upon your face as you truly realized your situation. These were men you’d thirsted after and read fanfiction about… you fantasized about meeting them. Now, here they were before you. You weren’t one for flirting on most days. While complaining wasn’t costly, flirting was and could drag you into a whirlwind of drinks and drunk decisions. 

Incredulous and worried looks were given to you and your companions when you, Ezio, Connor, and Edward burst through the doors of the small thrift store. A clerk gave you a sympathetic look, due to the claustrophobia of Edward and Ezio staying all too close to you like children afraid to leave their mother’s side. “Uh, personal bubble, please?” You cried before resolving yourself to push the two away. They moved but not without remarks. “And here I was hoping you’d like to get closer,” the Italian suggested with a brow raised and plump lips positioned in a smirk. “I think that’d be quite a fun time,” Edward added. “Ever heard of public display of affection?” you taunted and turned swiftly from the two to grab Connor’s arm. He pulled away quickly. “Sorry. Don’t like to be touched, right.” You shook your head as if to clear the awkward experience from your memory. “C’mon, good child. You’re the least annoying so you get first pick. 

Finally, you’d loaded up Connor with a set of clothes that would last at least a week and totalled only $10. He’d been modest with prices and after briefly explaining the currency he chose the least expensive items he could out of kindness. You’d like to bask in it. He thanked you enough times you felt like you’d been thanked for existing in general. Now, you shoved clothes in Ezio’s direction and hauled him to a dressing room. “Awh, bella, I was hoping you’d joi-” before his sentence was finished you closed the dressing curtain quickly to cut him off. While the others had chosen their clothes, Edward picked out his own in a dazzling array of only white and blue shirts along with a few khakis. You placed the jorts he’d picked out back and attempted to rip the Hawaiian Dad shirt from him before realizing with a huff that it was impossible. “It reminds me of the sea,” he defended and, as corny as it was, you allowed him to buy the shirt. After all, it was only $1. Checking out proved less stressful; however, tension began when the cashier stared at Connor as if he was a giant pink elephant dancing around her store. “Are you one of them Indians?” She asked just before she handed you your change. Connor stammered for a moment and was able to let out a small, “Excuse me?” before you grabbed his arm, much to his dismay, and tugged him out of the store as quickly as possible. 

“I’m so sorry,” you apologized once the four of you were outside. “For touching you and for… her.” Connor seemed to still be processing the situation before he grabbed his arm where you’d tugged him from. He didn’t reply verbally but nodded instead. Your cheeks were now painted red from embarrassment… he probably really didn’t like you now. There was no probably. He most certainly did. Or, well, that’s what your brain incessantly told you. Finally, Desmond, Arno, and Jacob finished up at their own thrift store. With the group properly united now, you seven made your way home with bags of clothes in hand. “How’d it go?” Desmond asked you, one hand in his jacket pocket and the other toting his own bag of new clothing. “Oh, it was… okay. Your grandfather or whatever flirted with me. The cashier was kind of racist,” you relied as if this was a perfectly normal reply to his actually normal question. Desmond grimaced. “One, let’s not discuss Ezio coming onto you. I’m kind of freaked that you even know that but, hell, you said we’re a videogame?” he asked. “Yup. Would show you but my apartment’s wifi can barely stream a few second cat video and my PS4 is fried thanks to you guys.” The last part was said with a pout. “Yeah, uh, once I get the money I’ll buy you a new one……” 

The pleasant conversation between you and Desmond was cut short by Edward yelling “Oi, where you goin’, mate?” The two of you turned as well as the others to see Connor gracefully scaling a park tree in open daylight. “Connor!” you explained before sprinting off to the tree yourself, Ezio’s bag of clothes you’d been holding bouncing around and nearly tripping you. “What the hell?!” Looking upwards, you noticed exactly what he’d noticed. The adorable sight of Connor coaxing what looked to be a ragdoll kitten into his arms made you exponentially less mad at him. Now, the Mohawk man simply sat in the tree petting the beautiful kitten. “We are keeping her,” he stated and left no room for argument. He tucked the kitten into his arms and leaped from the branch, sticking the landing perfectly. 

Big blue eyes looked at you in wonder; the adorableness of the kitten made you not argue. “These cats are usually, like, four-hundred dollars a pop. I can’t believe she was just up there.” The cat snuggled into Connor’s arms and began to purr happily. “Her name will be Kawistohserókwen,” Connor added. The others stared at him for a moment. “Come again?” Jacob asked, scratching the back of his head. “She is the color of cream. It is a word from my people’s language meaning cream,” Connor explained as he began to pet her head, the kitten leaning into each contact. “Kawistohehrsrokwah,” replied Arno, attempting to repeat the name. Connor frowned. “No, that’s not it-” “Let’s call her Kassie for short,” you said in small voice. While you received agreement from the rest, Connor opened his mouth to protest before deciding it wasn’t worth his time. 

Kitten in hand, now the seven of you finally made it back to your measly apartment. You had taken Connor’s bag from him so he could cradle his new friend and now you exchanged the clothes from the small kitten that now mewled for her dad. “Put on some normal clothes. Desmond, give me that credit card and me and you,” you pointed to Connor, “will go to Petsmart and buy stuff for Kassie.” Changing took Connor very little time and now it was just the two of you making your way to the local pet store. The automatic doors gave Connor a slight jump and he looked at them as if they were made of magic. “It’s a motion sensor. There’s a cam-you don’t know what a camera is.” You waved the conversation off to enter the store and Connor looked around with even more wonder at the aisles and aisles of different multi-colored pet items all illuminated by harsh fluorescent lights. “I did not know animal were in need of so many things,” Connor commented. “They aren’t,” you replied with a shrug. “They just want you to spend money on random stuff your pet doesn’t need.” 

The buggy you picked had a busted wheel which emitted a shriek as you wheeled it down cold white floors. “While we’re here,” you commented and grabbed a cat leash off of a shelf. You opened it and placed the collar and leash on Kassie. Connor, with a little bit of coaxing, let Kassie on the ground; the leash was in his hand. As if on cue, Kassie tumped over with a soft mew, refusing to stand with the bright purple harness on. “Kawistohserókwen, come,” Connor said in his soft voice. The kitten bolted up and now rubbed happily against his legs. “She really liked you,” you giggled happily. Seeing him bond with an animal was about the most adorable thing ever. You were just glad to see it in real life. 

Shopping continued to sail smoothly and Kassie never dared to wander from Connor’s side. Your car was now fully with food bowls, food, toys, some treats, a cat bed which you doubted Kassie would sleep in, and Princess Leia head buns for cats that you threw in for your own amusement. Oh, sorry, Purrincess Leia. This time, the cashier didn’t question Connor’s race which allowed you to sigh in relief. The cashier, in fact, was enthralled with the adorableness that was Kassie. When Connor told the teenager the cat’s name, she stared at him blankly before letting out a meaningless, “Totally!” Towards the end of checking out, the teen looked between you and Connor. “You know, you two are SUCH a cute couple,” she said with a happy grin and a flip of her too high ponytail. “Wait, you guys are dating, right? I mean, it’d be a crime if you weren’t.” Her voice was high and perky just like her ponytail and had just enough nasal action to make it highly annoying. “Oh-Oh, no!” you exclaimed, cheeks heating up pink. “W-We’re not together!” As if saying the word ‘together’ made the word ‘dating’ click in Connor’s brain, he flushed pink as well. “No, we are not,” he agreed and gave Kassie a soft stroke. “Well, you two should be,” the cashier replied and gave you your total. What was it with awkward cashiers today? 

You jabbed the pin number in as quickly as possible so you and Connor could briskly retreat from the store with bags in hand. “Yikes,” you breathed softly. Wasn’t Connor a virgin? Not that being together specifically meant sex but…. Still, you only knew of the relationship he’d had with Aveline which hardly counted. “We will not go back to that store,” Connor said suddenly which caused you to jump slightly. “Agreed…. The concept of being with me isn’t that awful, is it? Because you seem hellbent,” you accusing half joking. “Hm, no. It’s not,” Connor replied. The rest of you walk home was in silence aside from the adorable meowing of Kassie.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Did you hear? I'm doing commissions now! Do you want you or your OC to interact with one of your favorite characters from Assassin's Creed, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars, or many more? It'll write it for you!  
$20 for a 5,000 word One Shot. If you want a multi-chapter fic, it'll be $10 for every additional 2,000 word chapter.  
Contact me at my business email: schuyreese@outlook.com.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't expect to finish this today, buuuut I was inspired.


	5. The Fanfic’s Future

Creating is really hard when you’re a 19 year old busting their ass at a fast food job. As a motivator and a to guarantee this fic won’t die I’ve set up a patreon.  
https://www.patreon.com/rougish?alert=2  
$5 donors get the first 500 words of the fic a week before it hits ao3. $10 donors get the whole fic a week before it hits ao3.  
If you just want to donate a few bucks I have a ko-fi.  
https://ko-fi.com/bladeward

Thank you all so much for your support and thank you for being patient with me. Things have been so hard lately and my depression and the fact I’m working has really hurt my creative processes. Your kindness is so appreciated.


	6. Fruits Of Your Labor: No Labor Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rlly self indulgent smut. srry the end sucks me and my bf started fighting while i was finishing this up.

Let’s be honest. When the assassin’s first appeared in your life your first thought was ‘Oh shit,’ and your second thought was ‘Oh shit I can’t afford birth control.’ You spent many nights lusting over the painfully unattainable men in all their delicious glory. The unattainable was now attainable.

Maybe buying wine AND wine coolers hadn’t been the best idea. You had spare money for once and you did love to treat yourself when fate happened to grace that luxury upon you. Everything was coming up aces. Your bills were paid. Desmond has snagged a job. He wouldn’t tell you what kind or where it was but, honestly, you didn’t give a damn. Living the rough life had made you stop questioning and enjoy good things while they lasted.

This was wrong. Was it really wrong? Sweet wine scented you and Ezio’s breath. It belonged on his tongue... that tongue you imagined doing such wonderful things to you. The muscle lapped at your exposed neck. Shivers of pleasure tingled through you as the larger man grazed his teeth across your supple flesh enough to set you ablaze. God, how you wanted this.

Of course Ezio would make the first move to bed you. The man’s brain rested between his legs. He had opted to stay in and look after you while the others went out for dinner. Desmond’s treat. The others probably knew he what he was planning. You didn’t regard yourself as a highly attractive person but there was always a tension in the air between you and them. The electricity was tantalizing and you counted the days and the self given orgasms until one would have their way with you.

Rough hands began to slip under your baggy shirt causing friction. “Mi bella... why do you hide your curves,” Ezio cooed softly. Higher. Higher. There. He pawed at your breasts and teased at your nipples, the lack of bra making it easier for him. “Ah,” you moaned out. You felt yourself getting wetter. You’d be soaked by the time he did anything.... Waiting and ready.

Ezio ceased his suckling on your neck to pepper kisses to your ear. His breath was so hot. It burned you in many ways. “Have you dreamed of this?” Guilty as charged. You nodded softly as your eyes closed, drinking in the sweet sensation of the man of your fantasies toying with you. You would do anything he asked of you. “I have too.” His smirk was palpable against your ear. A chuckle sent ripples through your body.

His hand snaked downwards now beneath your sweatpants and panties. The callouses on his fingers made every touch so much more pleasurable. Lighting bolts shot through you. End game. You were his now. His fingers worked so tantalizingly slow upon your nub. If you bit your lip any harder, you’d bleed.

He moved even further down now reaching your drenched folds. Red colored your cheeks violently. “You are enjoying yourself, bella?” That laugh made you ache. Fingers dipped into you slowly enough to make you buck into his hand causing him to pull out. “No, no. In due time.”

You took this opportunity to pull your black sweatpants down panties and all to exposed your womanhood to him. A dish best served hot and needy. When was the last time you’d done this? God, it felt like forever. You couldn’t remember. Ezio made you feel like you were experiencing everything for the first time.

“Beautiful,” he purred. Roughly, he pushed you backwards and pulled your legs upwards, him coming too. Your thighs rested on either shoulder and he placed soft kissed along your inner thighs. Closer he came to your entrance the heavier your breath became. He stayed as close to your womanhood as possible to lick and bite at the sensitive flesh. Your head flew back and your hands began to tousle his smooth brown locks.

Experimentally, you tugged in an attempt to signify that you were ready for him to proceed. He paid no mind continuing his slow torture until at last he licked at your folds. It was beautiful torture. His tongue flicked your clit, each hit causing you to jump with pleasure. You drew near. Ezio could tell. Your breaths became shallower and your grip on his hair became steel. Just a little more and

Wait. No. Don’t stop. He pulled away just before the knot building in your core bursts. You whined in protest. You had been so close to what you assumed would be the greatest orgasm of your life. Hell, it would be the greatest orgasm of anyone’s life. Your whines were greeted with Ezio flashing you a wide smirk. “We’ve had our fun,” he said lowly. Your head spun. You couldn’t fathom why he wouldn’t finish the job.

“Let’s get cleaned together, huh?” And you followed him like a puppy on a leash.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you hear? I'm doing commissions now! Do you want you or your OC to interact with one of your favorite characters from Assassin's Creed, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, or Star Wars? It'll write it for you!  
> $20 for a 5,000 word One Shot. If you want a multi-chapter fic, it'll be $10 for every additional 2,000 word chapter.  
> Contact me at my business email: schuyreese@outlook.com.


End file.
